The present invention relates generally to handheld device technologies and, more particularly, to a handheld device having a retractable keypad assembly.
Keyboards and keypads are used on a wide variety of handheld devices such as, for example, telephones, mobile communication devices, remote control devices, and the like. The size of keyboards has continued to shrink over time as newer and smaller handheld devices become popular. As the size of such handheld devices has decreased, the more important it has become to utilize the entire keyboard surface as efficiently as possible.
In addition to traditional numerical keypads used for dialing a telephone number, next generation smart phones and mobile computing devices for example may also include additional interfaces such as touch screen or physical button QWERTY keypads to facilitate text messaging, e-mailing, web browsing and other functions. One such configuration may be the so-called slider phone that includes a sliding cover that may be opened to expose the additional keyboard for increased text input functionality. In devices like this (or with other folding or clamshell style devices), a significant amount of internal device real estate is reserved to accommodate the keypad and associated mechanism. This in turn results in a larger or thicker housing that is not as desirable as a thinner, albeit less functional, alternative.